


In this unholy night I will make you my own

by Nijura



Series: A Vampires game [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Teenagers, The Grandmaster has magic, Underage Drinking, Vampires, no smut in this one, old mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: Loki blinked and stopped moving, “a prank? Like what?”The Grandmaster grinned showing his surprisingly sharp teeth, “we will pretend you were kidnapped by a ruthless monster and held somewhere in this haunted mansion.”Thor and his friends drag Loki along to the abandoned mansion outside of town but little did they know that an ancient evil was sleeping inside.





	In this unholy night I will make you my own

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I worked on parallel to my other work so I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment or a kudos. 
> 
> There is no smut in this one but probably in the other parts of the series.

“I don’t want to go!” Loki exclaimed but his brother and his stupid friends would have none of that.  
“You have to Loki we all did a dare on our last day as children,” Thor said and earned an eye roll from his little brother.  
“I am fifteen and not a fucking child,” Loki stated but he kept following them nevertheless. Thor nodded and put an arm around his brother’s narrow shoulders, “yes and tomorrow you are sixteen and one of us.”  
Loki sighed; yes he was the youngest of the group with almost sixteen. Thor and Sif were both seventeen and Fandral was about to turn seventeen while Hogun and Volstagg just recently turned sixteen.  
So he was the youngest only by a few months, nothing to be fussing about.  
But apparently they all did something stupid to prove they were adults. What was in Loki’s opinion really childish but now one asked for his opinion.  
They were heading for the old mansion outside of their town that had always made them curious. It looked like a classical haunted house and it also was abandoned for years now, on top of that the previous owner had died under mysterious circumstances.  
In another country.  
Loki had tried to tell his brother that but Thor was convinced that the mansion was haunted and that they had to spend the night there drinking cheap beer.  
Hurray.  
Loki would rather stay at home with a book but his brother would hear none of that and dragged him along. They had ridden their bikes until Hogun’s tire went flat and now they were pushing them all the way to the mansion.  
They locked the bikes on a tree, because yes someone was going to steal them out here, and the older kids were starting to climb the fence.  
“Come on Loki, get over here!” Thor called from the other side of the fence but Loki only scoffed.  
“I’d rather not,” the boy stated and walked along the fence until he found a human sized hole through which he slipped through to join the party.  
“Show off,” Fandral muttered and they made their way to the main entrance. Like in the movies the door was big, heavy and locked.  
Thor cursed and Loki smiled, “well seems like we have to go.” But again his older brother would have none of that, he gabbed Loki’s arm before he made even two steps, “wait there got to be a side entrance.”  
Loki cursed as he was pulled along and of course they found an unlocked door that lead into the mansion. 

As soon as the first of those foolish children climbed over the fence the Grandmaster’s eyes snapped open. It had been a few years since a stranger had dared to step on his property.  
The old being opened the lid of his coffin; he was only sleeping in one because it was kind of stylish, and sat up stretching his back.  
“Topaz,” he hit the lid of the coffin next to his, “wake up we have company.”  
He heard an indistinct groan and something that sounded awfully like an insult until the coffin opened and the other vampire looked at him.  
“What is it?”  
“Didn’t you hear me?” the Grandmaster asked and got on his feet, “we have company, a few youngsters got in and they even made it into the mansion.”  
Topaz yawned showing of her sharp teeth.  
“Alright I am going to prepare the usual,” she said as she stood and walked out of the room. The Grandmaster clapped his hands and got up to look at himself in the mirror.  
Humans thought vampires didn’t have a reflection but that was not true they only appeared kind of blurry and only if they wanted to and right now the Grandmaster wanted to see how he looked like.  
He styled his grey hair and put on his finest golden robe, he even took the time to paint that blue line on his chin that he liked so much.  
After he was finished with his routine, he walked out of the bed, well coffin room and walked into the mirror chamber. That room had a copy of every mirror that was placed in the mansion and with a flick of his wrist his reflection disappeared and instead he could see what the mirrors caught instead.  
The boys and the girl were currently sitting in the main hall where they had lit one of the fireplaces and were having a few beers.  
Nothing unusual there. He was about to feel disappointed for the lack of good entertainment when he spotted the black haired beauty.  
The Grandmaster gasped and moved closer to the mirror. The boy was gorgeous. With hair black as the night and his skin as pale as the moon and with his lithe form he was a rarity that deserved to be inspected.  
“Topaz, darling we need to change our plans, a little at least. See that black haired boy, I want him alive.”  
Topaz groaned, “alright but I am not getting him for you I am busy in setting up the challenge.”  
The Grandmaster grinned, “well I was craving for a hunt anyway.” 

Loki was annoyed. He was sitting on a dusty floor watching Fandral and Sif making out while he pretended to like the bitter taste of the beer on his tongue. What a way to spend the evening.  
“Only one hour until you are sixteen and finally a man, brother,” Thor said and put a hand on his back.  
Loki exhaled and put his bottle down to stand, “yes whatever I need to relieve myself.” Thor nodded and turned back to his friends, “gods go somewhere private you two.”  
Fandral laughed and Sif blushed a little but they did also get up and went upstairs.  
“We will be back in an hour,” Fandral announced as he pulled his girlfriend up the stairs.  
Loki rolled his eyes and walked out the door they came in. He didn’t really need to pee he just wanted to put some distance between him and those morons.  
He inhaled the cold air of the night and a pleasant shiver went down his spine as the chilly air hit him. It was autumn and although the days were still warm, the nights were already getting real cold.  
Loki enjoyed the cold seasons and so he strolled around a little his eyes fixed on the stars above and his hands buried deep inside his pockets.  
“Hello beautiful.”  
The smooth voice that came seemingly out of nowhere made him jump and turn around with wide eyes.  
An old man in a ridiculous outfit stood behind him grinning like a shark and studying him from head to toe. Loki blinked still surprised, “w-who are you?”  
“I am En Dwi Ghast or how I rather be called, the Grandmaster and this,” he pointed at everything around them, “belongs to me.”  
Loki’s eyes went wide and he suddenly got nervous, “oh I am sorry we didn’t know someone was living here, we will leave immediately, don’t call the police please.”  
The Grandmaster chuckled and moved closer to the boy who began to move backwards, probably out of instinct.  
“Oh my boy I won’t do such a thing but I noticed that you don’t look too happy being with your friends, I know let’s play a prank on them.”  
Loki blinked and stopped moving, “a prank? Like what?”  
The Grandmaster grinned showing his surprisingly sharp teeth, “we will pretend you were kidnapped by a ruthless monster and held somewhere in this haunted mansion.” 

Thor was finishing Loki’s bottle when he noticed that his little brother was still not back from taking a piss. He frowned and looked at Hogun and Volstagg, “hey do you think Loki went home?”  
Hogun shrugged but Volstagg waved his hand, “never, he may be a boring lad but he wouldn’t abandon you Thor. He loves you.” Thor didn’t look convinced and began to look around but couldn’t spot something interesting.  
“You want to explore?”  
Thor looked at Hogun and grinned, “you can read my mind.” The Asian shrugged and the three got up and walked up the stairs lighting their way with their flashlights.  
The house seemed old but not ancient and besides the layers of dust on everything it didn’t seem abandoned. Thor looked around hoping that Loki would just appear out of nowhere but the boy was nowhere near.  
They walked along a hallway where cool looking medieval armours were placed next to the windows and after taking a few pictures they were bored again walking past them without looking.  
“I didn’t think being in an abandoned house at night would be so boring,” Thor said as one of the armours let go of the halberd it was holding.  
Volstagg let out a shout and grabbed Thor to pull him back. The blade cut down only centimetres from Thor’s toes and he yelled in surprise.  
“The fuck!” 

Loki watched his bother getting almost killed with wide eyes. He screamed into the gag that was placed in his mouth and pulled at the restrains that tied him to the armchair he was placed in.  
The Grandmaster had lured him in but once he got second thoughts and wanted to leave the man had waved his hand and Loki just lost consciousness.  
After that he had woken up strapped to that chair placed in a room full of mirrors to watch his brother and his friends. The Grandmaster had watched Fandral and Sif rutting like animals for a while before focusing on the others again.  
Loki’s wrists and ankles were tied to the chair and even his chest was tied to the backrest. He was unable to do anything and the Grandmaster enjoyed that immensely.  
“Oh look at that, your friends, they are-they are going to have so much fun.”  
Loki glared at him and the man chuckled walking over to him and caressing his cheek with a long, cold finger.  
“Don’t look at me like that darling, I am not going to hurt you after all.”  
He turned around and fixed his gaze on Thor again, “your brother does-does he know how to fight?” Loki knitted his eyebrows together and looked at the man in confusion, why would he ask that?  
The Grandmaster blinked, “oh dear I forgot.” He took the gag out of Loki’s mouth and smiled; “now you can talk.”  
“Fuck you. Thor! Help me!”  
The Grandmaster made a clicking noise with his tongue, “so rude.” He put a hand over Loki’s mouth to silence his screams, “listen sweetpea I want an answer and if you are not going to provide me with one I will have to hurt your brother. So be nice and answer me.”  
Loki glared at him and swallowed. After a quick nod his mouth was released, “Thor does a little wrestling and fist fighting but that is it, for all I know.”  
The Grandmaster nodded absently, “well that is a pity but it will have to do.” Surprisingly swift he pushed the cloth back between the boy’s teeth and went back to look into the mirror.  
Still watching the group of three he tapped against another mirror that suddenly showed a tanned woman, “what is it?” The Grandmaster didn’t take his eyes of Thor, “Topaz dear, there are these two rutting teenager in the fifth bedroom on the left would you please invite them for a snack?”  
“Got it,” the mirror showed once again the picture of an empty hallway and Loki swallowed fearing the worst for the young couple. 

Fandral was lying on his back as Sif rode him viciously. They had torn the dusty covers off the bed and found a rather comfortable and clean mattress underneath where they had started to make out.  
The black haired girl quickly moved up and down moaning in pleasure as she held both of Fandral’s wrists with one hand down over his head.  
“God you are the best Sif,” he moaned and the girl smirked. She didn’t have time to reply though since the door was slammed open and something hard hit the girl’s head and threw her off the bed.  
“Sif!” Fandral shouted as he sat up but before he could do something else, he was hit on the back of his head and blacked out.  
Topaz stood next to the bed looking down at the couple and scoffed, turning the staff in her hand around, “teenagers.” 

Thor stared at a portrait of some old guy when Volstagg tapped his shoulder, “hey look at this.” He pointed at a mirror and all three went to take a look but it was only their reflections in there.  
“Volstagg did you never see a mirror before?”  
Hogun chuckled and the redhead rolled his eyes, “I thought I saw Loki in it.” Thor frowned and looked in the mirror again trying to spot something unusual.  
“Holy shit!” he shouted as the reflection disappeared and he saw Loki. His little brother was tied to a chair gagged and obviously scared.  
“Loki!”  
The black haired boy screamed against the cloth in his mouth and pulled against his restrains but it was futile and in a blink of an eye the image faded and it was just the three of them again.  
Thor let out a shout and hit the mirror with the flat of his hand but nothing happened. Volstagg swallowed, “we need to find Fandral and Sif.”  
The blonde nodded, “yes and then we search for Loki.” 

Topaz walked into the mirror room and the Grandmaster turned around with a smile, “a dear there you are just in time for snack time.”  
Loki turned his head to spot the unconscious barely dressed forms of Fandral and Sif on the floor. Topaz shot him a glare before grabbing the girl by her hair.  
“You prefer the boy?”  
The Grandmaster nodded and with a click of his finger Fandral was lifted from the ground and flew towards him.  
Loki watched with wide eyes as the Grandmaster wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled his head aside so he could access his neck easily.  
The Grandmasters unsettling red eyes never left Loki’s as he kissed Fandral’s neck and bit down with suddenly sharp teeth. Loki let out a yell and turned to look at Topaz who did the same with Sif.  
Vampires, Loki thought, holy shit they are vampires.  
After a few minutes in which Loki could only hear the sucking and smacking of the two creatures he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to watch his friends die, they didn’t deserve that.  
“Ah delicious, so young and healthy, I really missed that. What about yours dear?”  
Topaz dropped Sif to the floor and wiped her mouth clean, “adequate what do we do with them now?” The Grandmaster turned around to look at the mirrors and the boys still roaming his mansion.  
“We resurrect them; I want to play a little game.”  
Topaz grunted and picked the girl up again, “should I do it?” The older vampire tilted his head, “you resurrect the boy I will do the girl, I want her to be stronger than him.”  
Loki had opened his eyes again and watched the exchange a little confused. The Grandmaster grinned at him, “the stronger the vampire the stronger his resurrection and since I changed Topaz she is weaker than me.”  
Loki looked at his dead friends and tears began to fall from his eyes, he was going to die or worse he was going to die and be resurrected.  
The Grandmaster gave him a soft smile, “oh dear no, don’t cry I will not hurt you.” He reached out to caress his cheek but the boy flinched back.  
Anger flashed through the vampire’s eyes and he pulled his hand back, “you will learn to crave my touch boy.” 

Thor picked up a dusty vase and threw it against the wall with a shout. They had found the bedroom in which Fandral and Sif had made out but the two were gone.  
“They just wouldn’t leave their clothes behind, would they?” Volstagg said and looked at the bra at his feet. His friends agreed, mumbling a response.  
Thor looked at the messy sheets and the stain of blood on them, “we need to stay together and find them, all of them.” Hogun nodded as he opened a door to peek into the closet, nothing was in there.  
“Where should we look?”  
Thor thought for a moment and looked away, “Loki wanted to go outside to take a piss, maybe we find a trace there.” The two others agreed and they walked out of the room and down into the main hall.  
“Who are you?”  
Topaz stood in front of them as always an annoyed look on her face. She measured everyone with a look before she spoke, “you are trespassing theses grounds and if you want to leave you have to win your freedom.”  
The three exchanged a look and Thor stepped forward, “who are you and where is my brother!” Topaz gave him a bored look before turning around and walking towards a door.  
Thor growled and ran after her, “wait you bitch, where is Loki?” He reached out to grab her but she suddenly turned around to grab his wrist. She squeezed it a little and it felt like his bones would shatter any minute.  
“Follow me and you might find out, boy.”  
Thor whimpered as she let go and stumbled backwards and if it weren’t for his friends he would have fallen down on his ass. The three exchanged another look but followed her down into what they thought must be the basement but instead was a vast place unlike anything they ever saw before.  
It looked like catacombs but it didn’t smell damp or old but rather well aired and clean.  
They followed Topaz through a door that immediately fell shut behind them and once they turned to look around, the woman was gone.  
“What is this?” Volstagg asked.  
They were standing in an arena. The ground was sandy and the walls too high to climb them and the ceiling even too high for the light to reach it.  
Oh yeah there were torches on the walls, quite medieval.  
Thor frowned and walked into the centre of the arena, looking over the empty places and balcony from which people would have been able to look down on them.  
Suddenly someone clapped and the three boys looked up to one very richly decorated balcony where a man in bright colours was standing and clapping his hands.  
“Welcome my contenders I am glad to have you tonight, I am the Grandmaster and you will be fighting for your lives.”  
The three exchanged looks and frowned at each other in confusion. It was Thor who turned to the Grandmaster and raised his voice, “who the fuck are you?”  
The man clicked his tongue, “so rude I just told you, didn’t I? Well if you need more information boy, I am the man who has the pleasure of having your lovely brother as a guest at the moment.”  
Thor’s eyes widened, “Loki? You have Loki? Where is he?” The older man grinned, “oh I have him right here.” He turned around and reached out to pull the dark haired boy up to him.  
Thor was relieved to see his brother but he instantly knew that something was not right. Loki was stumbling and he appeared disorientated as if he was drunk.  
That asshole drugged him.  
“What did you do to him?” Thor roared and his hands turned into fists. The Grandmaster chuckled, “he was so tense I just made sure he was able to relax so don’t worry.”  
With a click of his fingers two large chairs or rather small thrones appeared behind them and the Grandmaster carefully seated Loki in his before he took his own seat.  
The Grandmaster turned around to the boys and spread his arms, “now choose your weapons contenders and choose wisely because remember you are fighting for your lives.”  
A door at the wall opened and a small room appeared holding a vast variety of weapons. The boys went in and looked around, “is he serious?” Volstagg muttered and Hogun shrugged, taking a mace and weighting it in his hand.  
“I think so,” Thor replied taking a sword and a shield while Volstagg grabbed a big to bladed axe.  
Together they walked out of the room and the door closed behind them. The older man smiled as he put his fingertips together, “very well now face your enemies.”  
He clicked his fingers again and Fandral and Sif walked out of another door that just opened up. The three stared at them in disbelieve.  
“Friends what is the meaning of this?” Thor asked studying the two teenagers. Fandral was dressed in armour made out of metal which offered a lot of protection, wielding a longsword while Sif was dressed in light leather armour wielding a strange spear.  
Both of them were as pale as death with dark circles around their eyes.  
“I am afraid those two are no longer your friends but more like my servants, they will only listen to me, having said this, attack.”  
Fandral darted towards Thor while Sif attacked Volstagg who was aided by Hogun. The Grandmaster watched with interest while Loki obviously had trouble focusing because of the drug he had given the boy.  
It was obvious that none of the three boys knew how to handle their weapons and it irked the Grandmaster immensely, it was just no fun like this.  
“Topaz this is disappointing what should we do?”  
The woman stepped out on the balcony and shrugged, “kill them and just keep your new toy.” The older vampire gave her a dry look, “but no, this is not fun either we need to spice things up but I don’t know how?”  
Topaz looked down and pointed at Thor, “he is doing well.” The boy evaded all of Fandral’s attacks and managed to throw himself at the dead boy to knock him off his feet.  
The Grandmaster clapped his hands, “very good blondie but he will rise again if you don’t cut off his head.” The blonde looked up to him with horror in his eyes, “I cannot kill my friend.”  
Suddenly Loki got to his feet, he swayed as if drunk but fell against the balustrade holding himself up, “he is already dead Thor they are vampires, kill him or you will be killed.”  
Thor looked at his brother and back down on his friend. The usually blue eyes were red and dead, no emotion no recognition lay in them and so Thor closed his eyes and made his decision.  
With a shout he drove the sword through those empty eyes pinning the creature that used to be Fandral into the ground. His heart almost broke but when he opened his eyes again, the creature was wittering away into dust.  
Loki let out a choked laugh and almost fell but the Grandmaster was behind him suddenly. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and put his chin on his shoulder, “nice, you made your brother a killer.”  
Loki wanted to shove him off but he only managed a weak push which the vampire didn’t even notice. The Grandmaster would never admit it but he was impressed, Loki had managed to fight his drug off in such a short time and was even able to walk again.  
The boy was different he knew but that was something completely out of the ordinary. The drug vampires produce to make their victims more comfortable while drinking was a potent one; even in small doses it made sucking blood hilariously easy.  
In high doses it would send the victim into a deep and dreamless sleep from which they would awake with no memories whatsoever. The Grandmaster had injected the boy with a small amount of it but since he was so thin and he so powerful, the drug had a very strong effect on the boy.  
It had made him drunk and a little confused but also compliant and relaxed. The Grandmaster smiled into those dark locks as Loki squirmed in front of him.  
“I didn’t do anything, it is entirely your fault you monster,” he hissed but since his words were a little slurred it didn’t have quite the effect he was probably hoping for.  
The vampire chuckled, “you are so cute little one, like a drunk kitten.” 

Thor stared at the two with concern for his brother and hatred for the old man but a scream pulled him back to reality. He turned around to see Hogun holding his stomach where Sif had buried her spear into.  
“Hogun!” Thor yelled picking up his sword to run to his two friends. Volstagg let out a shout attacking the dead girl and managing to bury his axe into her left shoulder, sending her stumbling back.  
Volstagg let go of his weapon and pulled his injured friend away, “Thor he needs medical attention!” The blond growled and ran towards the dead girl, “I know!”  
To his horror the girl let go of her spear to pull out the axe and attack him with it, her injured shoulder healing almost immediately.  
Thor let out a shout as she brought the weapon down hitting the ground where he just stood a moment before. The blonde circled her trying to stab her back but she pulled the axe up while turning and hit the sword right out of his hand.  
“Thor!” Loki yelled panic in his voice while the Grandmaster chuckled.  
“Now, now this is interesting, isn’t it Topaz look at how he fights. Yes he is a fighter that one.”  
Topaz stayed silent looking down at the children with a scoff.  
Loki now almost able to stand without aid turned to look at the vampire, “please stop this, please he is my brother I beg you.”  
The old creature smiled showing off his sharp teeth but didn’t move looking at Loki expectantly. The boy tried to think but his mind was still fuzzy so he just turned around again to look down to watch his brother.  
Thor ran to grab the fallen mace off the ground while the dead Sif ran after him with an unnatural speed. The boy saw her swinging the weapon out of the corner of his eyes and dropped to the ground.  
The former Sif surprised by this move didn’t manage to stop in time and stumbled over him landing face first in the dirt. Thor took the opportunity to pick up the mace and crush her spine with a sickening crack.  
To his horror the girl didn’t even respond she only lay still for a moment before she made an effort to turn so she could attack again.  
Loki could see the tears in Thor’s eyes, as the brought the mace down again to crush her skull. It was over they had won, gods thank you.  
Thor turned to look at his friends but Hogun was pale as death and barely alive even though Volstagg did his best to stop the bleeding.  
With fury in his eyes he looked up to the vampire, “we won your stupid game, now release us!”  
The Grandmaster pursed his lips, “stupid? Oh dear what manners, very well I stay true to my words you and your friends fought for your lives and are allowed to go.”  
His grip tightened around Loki and the boy looked alarmed, “Thor!” His brother understood immediately, “and you let go of my brother now!”  
The vampire grinned, “ah, ah, ah this was never part of the deal boy, you only fought for your lives never for his.” Thor paled and looked at Loki. The boy bit his lip and shook his head, “Thor go, take Hogun and leave he needs your help more than I, I…will survive I promise.”  
Thor didn’t want to leave but as he turned to look at his friend he knew that Loki was right, he had to help him. He took a deep breath, “I will come for you Loki, I will find you and I will save you I promise!”  
Loki smiled at him weakly as the Grandmaster dragged him away with not effort at all while a hidden door opened that would lead the boys to their freedom. 

The three survivors made it out of the mansion and back home but when the paramedics came for Hogun it had been too late. Their friend was dead and there was only one person or being to blame.  
The Grandmaster would pay for that.  
They had told the police and their parent about the trip to the old mansion and that they were attacked by strangers who killed Sif and Fandral and took Loki. Hogun got injured trying to save his friends and although it was not completely true, it would give his parents the assurance that their son died honourably.  
Thor had apologized to his parent for losing Loki, his baby brother always had been Frigga’s favourite and he knew that it was his responsibility for taking him back.  
He had promised Loki and even if it would take him all his life he would get him back. 

The mansion was abandoned once the police got there and not a trace of anything had been found. Only the bloodied weapons and Fandral’s and Sif’s clothes had remained as evidence.  
There was no trace of Loki or the other two and so soon the search had been given up.  
Now it was up to Volstagg and Thor to pick up the pieces and save the boy.  
“Will you help me?”  
Thor looked at his friend who with a grim expression looked at the closed gate of the mansion.  
“I will, I want revenge for my fallen friends.”  
Thor exhaled and smiled bitterly, “we will get it, we will make that bastard pay.”  
They shook hands and from this day on they knew their paths would either lead them to hell or right in front of it.


End file.
